


Boy Toy

by seriousfic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Strap-Ons, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/pseuds/seriousfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Natasha can do to maintain her cover as Pepper's male secretary. Bind her breasts. Wear glasses. Get a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is perhaps somewhat inspired by Scarlett Johansson in men's clothing. 
> 
> http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_1Ssoxfl0MvQ/Sh5KSfy_XtI/AAAAAAAAJKo/sftDwaT9O4c/s1600-h/gf6_scarlett.jpg
> 
> http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_1Ssoxfl0MvQ/R9fC7PlYgZI/AAAAAAAADtk/-h7jShpgdpg/s1600-h/androgyny5.jpg

At the moment, Natasha was dressed as a man: a binding flattening her breasts to her chest, glasses and a short haircut that framed her face into androgyny, and a men’s business suit that did the rest. She answered to Nate Rush and was reading a book on the Civil War. Pepper wished there was a way she could blame Tony for any of this.

 

SHIELD had gotten word that an anarchist group was planning an attack on Stark Enterprises. Obviously, even anarchists weren’t stupid enough to attack while Iron Man was in the country, but the last thing they needed was an Avengers crisis compounded by someone making an attempt on the CEO’s life. So Fury decided to draw them out—send Pepper to a business conference as bait, with his best agent undercover at her side.

 

Only it’d been four days and no attack. And as much as Pepper was impressed with Natasha’s drag show as her executive assistant, she really didn’t like being in the cross-hairs.

 

“You know,” Pepper said, looking through the minibar for a Zima (she hadn’t had a Zima in forever), “just because in drag doesn’t mean they don’t think you’re a secret agent. They have boy secret agents now too, I hear.”

 

“Very few of them are as pretty as me,” Natasha replied, checking her smartphone. She made a somewhat guttural noise that Pepper considered very Russian. “We’re being monitored.”

 

Pepper froze—only a lifetime with Tony Stark kept her from flailing around. “We’re what huh?”

 

“Relax. Simple thermal scan. They can see us, after a fashion, but they can’t hear what we’re saying. Act casual.”

 

“ _You_ act casual,” Pepper replied maturely. “I think I just became a Never-Nude.”

 

Natasha bookmarked her place in the Civil War novel and got up, slipping her phone into her suit jacket. “We need to put them at ease. Make them believe I’m nothing more than an underpaid he-secretary so they’ll try to kill us and I can go back to wearing heels. Flip your hair.”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me, Ms. Potts.”

 

Rising with her Zima, Pepper flipped her hair. “Did that make the world safer for democracy?”

 

“Now beckon to me.” Before Pepper could even open her mouth, Natasha was continuing. “If you say any variation on ‘what,’ I’ll tell you the endings to the next three movies you’re planning to see in theaters. Raise your hand, crook your finger, and do it nicely.”

 

Pepper did as she was instructed. “I know what you’re thinking,” she said as Natasha sauntered over her, looking disturbingly more masculine than Pepper had given her credit for. She had a better strut than John Travolta. “You think if I make like you’re my boy toy, it’ll convince the bad guys you’re not a secret agent.”

 

“Very perceptive, Ms. Potts.” Natasha folded Pepper up in an embrace, bringing her lips to Pepper’s neck in an oddly chaste way. She didn’t kiss or suck on Pepper’s skin—probably wouldn’t show up on ‘thermal scan’ anyway—just moved her lips along the column of Pepper’s throat. “But a few kisses won’t fool anyone. We need to be more intimate.”

 

“You are not spanking me!” Pepper said intently.

 

_That_ actually got a raised eyebrow from Natasha. “Funny the places your mind goes.”

 

“The Mandarin used to have a crush on me. My dating life is interesting.”

 

“Then you’ll know what to do now.” And taking a step back, Natasha unzipped her fly and unveiled… well, exactly what Pepper would’ve expected to see if ‘Nate Rush’ were real. “Take hold of it. Now.’

 

Pepper did as she was told. It wasn’t real, obviously—no executive assistant would be _that_ big.

 

“Good,” Natasha said, coolly, for a woman having her cock handled. “That’ll buy us a few seconds while you express your misgivings about giving me a blowjob and I reassure you. Rub it, please.”

 

It was all Pepper could do to set up a stroking motion while her mouth dropped open. “ _I am not giving you a—_ “ She clamped her jaw shut, worried room service would hear her. “That doesn’t even make sense. If you’re my boy toy, shouldn’t you be going down on _me_?”

 

Natasha made an eloquent sort of shrug. “I’m fine either way, but I suspected you’d be more comfortable fellating a dildo than you would be having my tongue inside you. It’s not real, Pepper. It’s like eating a popsicle.”

 

“Popsicles taste good!” Pepper protested.

 

“I applied some vaporized corn syrup in the bathroom. It’ll taste fine.”

 

“So that’s why you needed a copy of Playboy.”

 

“The articles were entertaining and informative,” Natasha replied dryly. “Now, unless you think most men could go ten minutes having their genitals manipulated, please stop doing that, get on your knees, and _suck me_.”

 

Pepper felt a flush of heat go through her. _What a fun way to discover something new about myself! I have a female-Russian-spies-ordering-me-to-give-blowjobs fetish!_

Natasha was right. It was no big deal. Pulling up her skirt, Pepper got down on her knees and faced the dildo. It wasn’t one of those realistic ones, thankfully enough. Just some firm latex in an unmistakable shape. “Want me to rub your balls a little first?”

 

“Whatever you think is best.”

 

“I really don’t know much about this sort of thing,” Pepper said. “Really.”

 

“Open mouth. Tab A into Slot B. Servicing a Glock 9MM is harder.”

 

What the fuck. Pepper opened her mouth and stuffed the dildo ( _not a cock, just a dildo—not even that, a crossdresser thing, there was probably a special name for it_ ) into her mouth. It fit snugly. Very snugly. In fact, outside of some pornos that Pepper had only watched because the hotel added them to the bill automatically when Tony booked a room, Pepper didn’t think she had ever seen (let alone blown) a penis so large.

 

Well, given a choice, Pepper probably would’ve grabbed a huge cock too. Still, you’d think the super-spy could’ve taken it easy and put something non-elephant-trunk down there, for just this sort of situation. And was it just a coincidence that it was colored black?

 

“More,” Natasha said coolly. “If I’m your boy toy, we’ll have done this before. You need to take all of me.”

 

Pepper shot her a look, which Natasha unfortunately interpreted as a request for help. The Black Widow put her hands on Pepper’s head and, thankfully gentle, urged her on.

 

“Relax your throat. Don’t worry about it. Let me do the work.” Natasha bit the inside of her cheek as she pushed inch after inch past Pepper’s lips. Pepper guessed she had just found a new fetish too. She hoped Clint wouldn’t hold it against her. “That’s it. You can do it, Pepper. You’re sucking me so good.”

 

Pepper let out a small cough as she was gagged and Natasha stopped. She petted Pepper’s hair a little, letting her get used to the massive cock… _dildo_ in her mouth. Then she locked her hands onto Pepper’s head and gave one last, gentle, but irresistible push of her hips. All of a sudden, Pepper’s throat felt completely full and her nose was against the leather crotch of Natasha’s strap-on. She could count the wiry hairs emerging around it. Natasha wasn’t wearing anything underneath. It must’ve felt pretty nice, having the base of that cock thrumming against her pussy with Pepper’s efforts.

 

“Your throat feels so good on my cock. I love fucking that dirty mouth of yours,” Natasha said softly. Pepper looked up at her. “It’s important to get into character.”

 

Pepper kept looking at her as her mouth retreated down the length of the dildo- _dildo_ -it-was-just-a-dildo, stopping at the plum-sized head. Then she put her hands on Natasha’s ass. Even through the masculinely-cut trousers, there was no hiding how amazing that ass was. She had to wear her coat at all times in public to keep it under wraps. And to the touch, it was even better. Round and plump and luscious. Pepper squeezed each perfect cheek as she forced her way back down the dildo, working it against Natasha’s mound. The unblinking spy finally closed her eyes in pleasure, groaning and making small puffs of Russian as Pepper bobbed her head on the rigid thing, fucking it with her throat, almost punishing herself she was taking it so deep. The black shined with slobber as she engulfed it again and again, each trip down letting her smell Natasha’s arousal. When she dragged herself off it, leaving only a thin strand of saliva to connect her lips to the _cock_ , Natasha made a low keening sound like an animal in pain.

 

And Pepper stood in front of her, lifting up her skirt to display her panties. “Fuck me. ‘Nate’.”

 

Although Natasha’s mask barely slipped, her eyes were on fire as she ripped Pepper’s panties off with one deft gesture and grabbed Pepper by the thighs, hoisting her up for Natasha to bury herself in. Pepper was impaled against one of the room’s decorative columns, her fingers gripping the fluting as Natasha drove all of herself inside in one forceful thrust. It was only afterward, face to face, that Natasha realized the lapse in her professionalism. She looked down at her body as if it had betrayed her.

 

Pepper put a finger on Natasha’s chin and lifted it up, raising Natasha’s eyes back up to hers. “I said ‘fuck me,’ boy toy.”

 

Natasha smiled fiercely as she withdrew just a little, made Pepper wait for one suffering-filled moment, and then took her all over again.

 

“Fuck!” Pepper cried loudly, and it felt so good just to _swear,_ to _scream_ , to not be poised and efficient and _CEO_ for one second. “Fuck, you’re big. Your cock’s so big.”

 

Natasha shrugged in-between thrusts. “There’s a reason I picked the Model 12.”

 

“You really do have this guy thing down pat.”

 

“Really?” Natasha asked sardonically, another thrust driving a hard moan out of Pepper. “I would never’ve guessed.”

 

Pepper kissed it fiercely, and was so lost in the feel of those perfect lips that she barely even noticed Natasha carrying her to the coffee table and laying her down. It was only Natasha’s tie dropping to her face that brought her out of it. She bit down on it as Natasha’s hips bucked once more, ramming Pepper with a depth and speed that seemed designed to perfectly fill her with pleasure. And that was so damn Natasha that Pepper could’ve laughed.

 

She felt her body flit with shakes almost as violent as the precise… _dignified_ thrusts Natasha was wracking her with. And Pepper felt herself wince in the odd discomfort of their awkward coupling and then quickly forget it in the delight of having Natasha atop her, kissing her in a precise yet savage way that seemed neither male nor female, but uniquely Romanov. She wrapped her arms around Natasha. She brought one leg up onto the table, high heel scratching on the glass. She shut her eyes and felt a quickening pulse at the center of her; a seismograph registering an earthquake from tremor to a 5.0 on the Richter Scale. It was quite independent of Natasha: she felt Nat’s thrusting grow more and more wild, never losing that sense of tightly-wound control, but just amping up. But no matter how frenzied she became, the pulse grew at a steady jog. Small then BIG then small then BIG BIG then small then **BIG BIG BIG.**

Natasha was doing that on purpose. Another of her highly improbable skills. She knew exactly when Pepper was going to come, breaking off her kiss with a look of restrained superiority, rearing up to thrust into Pepper just a little more, to watch her entire body suddenly be controlled by Pepper’s orgasm instead of Pepper. Pepper was stubborn enough to try to deny her the sight, to just have a quiet little climax like she was hunched over a Hitachi instead of getting railed by the fucking Baroness, but no. Fuck it, she’d earned it. Pepper opened her mouth and gave Natasha her scream and her undignified expression and that weird little laugh she got when she came down. And Natasha gave her what she needed, that last little thrust, and Pepper heard a crash and then a rumble and her entire body was shaking like she was on an airplane during final approach. Natasha was above her, arm outstretched, her stinger emerging from her shirtsleeve with the barrel burning her cufflink red-hot.

 

In a daze, Pepper looked up, upside-down, to see that a man had broken down the door and was now lying in the floor by the door, unconscious. She looked back down, right-side-up, to see Natasha above her. They’d done it. The mission was over.

 

Natasha thrust into her one last time and, quite gratefully, Pepper came.

 

Scream, undignified facial expression, weird little laugh and all.

 

***

 

Apparently, the guy was pretty hot shit in the assassin-for-hire business. SHIELD was pretty happy to have him off the streets. Pepper just hoped they didn’t end up putting him on the payroll. Anyone who wouldn’t let their target get off before killing them couldn’t be trusted.

 

Natasha finished her check-in, the assassin tied to a chair and her strap-on still hanging out of her fly. She didn’t seem to be about to notice it anytime soon, not until Pepper gave it a pointed look.

 

Natasha zipped it up. “Thank you, Ms. Potts. Your cooperation was most appreciated.”

 

“I’ll say!” Pepper remarked. She looked around for her panties. She should’ve known Natasha would’ve ripped them off. Russian redhead superhero—none of that screamed ‘respect for others’ property.’ “God, what am I gonna tell Tony?”

 

“That you had sex with a cross-dressing government agent, ending in a loud Sapphic orgasm?” Natasha asked curiously. “I think he’ll understand.”

 

“You’re right. He’ll probably give me a raise.”

 

“Don’t you give yourself raises now?”

 

“No. That’d be greedy.”

 

“Well. Perhaps SHIELD can be of some assistance.” Natasha said it with the same cool calmness as always. Pepper thought it was only because they’d just fucked that she could detect the note of sex in Nat’s voice. “Would you care to examine some of our technology? For instance, the Model 12? We’d be very interested in knowing what improvements Stark Enterprises could make to our tech.”

 

Pepper grinned. “It would be nice if it vibrated. And you’d be available for testing, I suppose?”

 

Natasha nodded noncommittally. “As a senior agent, I try to work closely with all of our corporate suppliers.”

 

“There could be some late nights involved…”

 

“Possibly some criticism, if the work warrants it. How do you feel about spanking as an employee disincentive?”

 

Pepper flushed. She really had to stop mentioning that kind of thing to SHIELD agents. They all had photographic memory and the kind of kinkiness that only came from wearing catsuits all day.

 

Out the window, a Quinjet was landing. The retrieval team had arrived for their master assassin. Natasha gaze at it dispassionately. “I’ll be in touch. Just have to clear our arrangement with my supervisor. Don’t worry, Commander Hill can be very… understanding.”

 

“Open-minded, even,” Pepper suggested.

 

Natasha’s eyes narrowed. “That’s more of a fourth date thing for me.”

 

It wasn’t until after she, and SHIELD, and the master assassin left that Pepper squeaked “We’re dating?”


End file.
